In the food processing business, the step of apportioning a food product to individual containers such as cans requires some means of measuring the product so that the final amount to be delivered to the can meets the weight and volume standards of the canner. It would be appropriate if one could weigh the product as is passes a weighing station before it is placed in the can. However, the necessities of the canning business are such that an individual weight of a product is simply not a practical course of action.
Accordingly, machines are in the market now that include a circular turntable or turret assembly having a plurality of holes or cavities generally equal in diameter to the can size. Food is placed in a tray on this turret assembly turntable and urged into the cavity by means of various sweepers. In situations where the food is in a flake-like form, such as seafood or meat, a certain amount of crushing or cutting of the food is acceptable. In these instances, the food can be packed into the cavity and at the final stage, knives used to cut off the food equal to the size of the container. Then, the food is forced into a cup-like structure which in turn conveys the food to the open can.
In the vegetable canning industry, the method utilized in the meat-packing industry is not acceptable as the ultimate user, i.e., the customer, is most desirous of getting whole food. For example, lima beans should not be damaged in the canning process. Using knives to ensure that the can cavity is full and up to the weight standard is not an acceptable method, and therefore, a substitute has to be found.
Presently, the food canning industry uses a rotating brush having numerous fingers extending outwardly therefrom to massage the vegetables in the cavity and thus, in effect, jiggle the vegetables down so that an adequate amount of vegetables are provided to meet the weight standard.
The problem with the rotating brush having numerous fingers extending therefrom is that the brush picks up food particles and eventually becomes fairly well saturated with either whole pieces of beans or whatever is being packed. When this occurs, the machine has to be stopped and the brush cleared before the product can continue to be placed in the cavities.
As noted above, the sweepers to direct the food into the cavity of the primary pocket turret assembly or rotating table to effectively ensure that the cavity is full. However, sweepers per se are ineffective in leveling the top of the can. This invention overcomes the problem associated with the brushes used to fill the can, and overcomes the problem associated with the sweepers damaging the food.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a canning machine which locates the metered amount of food product in the canning cavity with minimal damage.
It is a further object of this invention to ensure that the canning system does not unduly clog the various members that fill the cans.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a scheme such that the excess food in the rotating can cavity table is directed toward the center of the rotating table as the can cavity is opened to the cup below.
Generally stated, this invention encompasses a metering and packing system for a food canning machine. The food canning machine includes a primary pocket turret assembly which includes a horizontally-mounted and rotatable turntable having a plurality of cylindrical pockets and a plurality of cups, the pockets and the cups are rotatable with said turntable. Each pocket has an opening at both the top and the bottom, and communicates with the cup below the pocket and is axially aligned therewith. The system comprises a plurality of compression pistons and a plurality of metering pistons. The compression pistons mounted above the table are movable inwardly and outwardly of the pockets, while the metering pistons mounted below the table are movable through the cups and at least into the pockets. Feed means are included for introducing food to the turntable. A first sweeper means directs food on the turntable into the pockets, while a helical sweeper means moves the food across the top opening thereof. Further included are means to move the compression piston and the metering piston toward and away from each other, whereby the food contained in the pocket is compressed. Means are included to move the compression piston upwardly and outwardly of the pocket, and to move the metering piston into said pocket through the lower end thereof so that the compressed food moves outwardly through the top opening of the pocket. Finally, drive means are included to operate the helical sweeper after the metering piston moves the food outwardly through the top opening of the pocket.